Parvin Polaris
Appearance Parvin has gorgeous rich chocolate brown scales with a milky brown underbelly. She has various areas with tan and rich cocoa browns. Her eyes are a vibrant iguana green that seem to burn into you if she stares. She has two golden eyebrow piercings, a gold lip piercing, and two silver studs in both ears. She also wears a loose-fitted white scarf. Background Parvin was raised by her aunt after her parents abandoned blood-red egg and her six siblings. She had a relatively normal life, growing up in a troop with her siblings as the second oldest. One fateful day, a group of dragons attacked the MudWing village where she and her family resided. Unbeknownst to Parvin, these dragons were members of the Necro Brigade, a group of elite criminals. Among the 285 casualties were two of Parvin's brothers. After the attack, Parvin decided to leave her small village. She had hatred in her heart, and desired to kill the dragons who had taken her two brother's lives. This is when she ran into R. E. V. O. L. T. They took her in and she was trained as a blacksmith due to her fireproof scales, and she also specializes in complicated battle plans and intricate weapon designs. She also attends school at Boglands Academy near Diamond Spray Delta. Personality Parvin is sassy, to put it simply. She can be openly rude and has a code to always be honest, not matter how mean the truth is. Her heart can seem cold and rock-hard at times, but she cares fiercely for her friends and family, and would kill to protect them. Her IQ is off the charts, at a scale of nearly 200. She has the tendency to be very sarcastic and snappy, but she is very protective of those she loves. However, if you strike up a conversation with her, she could talk to you for hours on end. She enjoys learning new techniques in weapon making and making jokes. Underneath her abrasive core, there is a dragon who yearns to show her true self, but doesn't know how. Making friends was never easy for Parvin, and she preferred to stay with her siblings. She has a hard time communicating at all, so she resorts to what she holds all bottled up inside. Anger. At night, when she is by herself and all is silent, she cries. She cries over everything that has happened. A big, tough bigwings breaking down and crying over everything she has ever said and everything she's ever done to hurt others. She yearns to change, but she doesn't know how. She enjoys singing when she is alone. Quotes "I don't care." "Shut your mouth before I shut it for you." "Did I ask you, soldier?" "Insubordinate." "Whatever." "Go away." "I'll kill you." "Are you kidding me?" "SHUT. UP." "Three moons up on high, you are so annoying." "I care about you, and I don't want you to die, for three moons' sake!" "Arrgh, you turd!" Relationships (huge WIP) Taboo - Parvin sees Taboo as her closest friend and adventure pal. She frequently gets aggravated with him, but likes him nonetheless. She likes to have him there when she is upset, and he's one of the few dragons who has seen her cry. Steele - Rainsong - Aziel - Divination - Ingosi - Nyra - Amelia - Gwen - Karesu - Shizexia - Kokoro - Vestige - Sorno - Retora - Wraith - Genesis - Planck - Professor Q - Paavo - Parvin never had a very close relationship with her aunt, as she spent most of her time with her siblings. She is grateful to her for taking her family in, though. Padmavati - Parvin loved Pad, as they called her. She liked to sing with her while they were flying and tease their brothers. Pàdraic - Parvin enjoyed having mud-ball fights with her brother in the swamps and playing pranks on Paz and Paavo. Pallabi - Parvin never liked Pallabi that much, and she saw her as too strict and never liked to have any fun. Paz - Paz was one of the closest siblings Parvin had to her. She and Paz liked to go on walks through the village and sing for crowds. Palmiro - Parvin adored Palmiro, as he was soft-spoken and she could talk to him about anything. She would often take him on small walks to cheer him up if he was sad. Panayiotis - Pana was the bigwings of her troop, and she was devastated when he was killed. She liked how he would listen to any of her worries and do his best to cheer her up. Trivia * She is afraid of the dark * Her favorite weapons to make are swords * Her egg was red, so that means she has fireproof scales Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:Characters